User blog:Imouto-tan/Cana
Cana is a failed "Evil Within" Experimenttest subject; meaning that she was a werewolf that became a vampire upon death aka a vaewolf. She is ranked number 3 in Death Carnival. Info Appearance Cana can easily be distinguished by her signature look, a black hoodie (which hides her long dark chestnut brown hair) and and grey catsuit and matching combat boots. Her torso and limbs are covered with leather belts, and has metal braces on her ankles, wrist and waist, the latter being used to carry her many eccentric weaponry. Under is small layer of clothing that covers her torso and her arms up to the wrist, finished with thigh-high stockings. They are form-fitting which naturally shows Cana's figure. Cana's skimpy dress can be attributed to her female superior, Shizuka—who forced Cana to wear it as part of her hobby. Judging by her curvaceous and voluptuous body proportions, she gives the impression of being in between the ages of 17-19 years old. Cana's bangs covers her eyes in most of her appearances. Personality Cana presents herself initially as a soft-voiced, gentle, and kind-hearted girl, albeit one overcoming physical injury along with psychological and emotional trauma. However, this turns out to be a mere facade, as Cana reveals herself to be a skillful practitioner of deception, easily being able to act and present herself in ways that do not reflect her true self. Once her charade ends, she reveals her actual personality, being that of a cruel, egotistical, and sadistic individual who takes great pleasure in killing other people and being involved in intense combat. When fully immersed in combat, she quickly enters into an almost manic, crazed state of mind, laughing hysterically and contorting her face in a psychotic manner. She also possesses a rapid-fire, volatile temper. This can work against her, especially in situations in which she loses her advantages, and when her opponents or victims try to reason with her, especially in the context of normal ethics and morality. In addition to this repertoire of malevolent traits, she also has a strong fear of her own death. If she loses all of her extra lives, much of her power, and is subjected to prolonged, intense physical assault, she will lose her composure and degenerate into a trembling, fearful, and teary state. After her defeat at the hands of Ken Aikawa, her personality underwent a dramatic change, specifically during her extended struggle against Himmel and her eventual imprisonment following her second defeat. During the interrogation performed by Himmel, she showed some of her past traits, such as anger, tearful submission, and manic, psychopathic tendencies. While in the company of Ken and his friends, despite her maneuvering and verbal antagonism towards Ken's friends, she made no attempt to harm anyone despite her behavior and verbal hostility. While displaying that she still had manic, psychopathic tendencies, she also makes clear that she had long since abandoned her blood lust and impulsive urges to harm others, no matter how she behaved. She also admits that she had reflected on her past actions during her confinement, which indicates that she has learned the value of accountability and the need to be responsible for one's actions. Further examples of her new found moral and even spiritual transformation were fully displayed when the true motive behind her return to Earth were revealed; she wanted to spend time with Ken, because she had fallen in love with him, and at the same time was willing to do what had to be done to make amends for her past crimes. In these and related aspects, she has become an entirely different person than who she had been before and during her partnership with the Ruler of Night. Despite this, she decides instead to follow her positive impulses rather than her negative ones, displaying a genuine humanity that she had not done so before. She is hinted to be an avid drinker and doesn't mind enjoying chianti in work hours even though she is not supposed to. Cana expressed a great distaste for "luxury foods" such as sweets and bubble gum, which is almost ironic as when Rukia was inside her body she developed a taste for chewing gum. Powers Vrykolakas- *Supernatural Condition (Expert Level)- She is strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel; it is said that she can even rip the spines of highly durable people and even rip out the hearts of enemies with reinforced skeletal systems with ease, fast enough to outrun missiles, durable enough to withstand most explosions and bullets from most high caliber guns, as well as a very strong healing ability that allows her to regenerate whole body parts in mere seconds. *Contaminant Immunity- *Enhanced Lung Capacity- *Superhuman Sensory System- *Multiple Hearts- Enhanced Eating- *Accelerated Metabolism- City Surfer- Sharp Teeth- Playful Claws- Combat Empowerment- The longer a fight goes on, the more strength that she saps from her enemies. *Pay Back Time- The more damage she takes, the more powerful she becomes, exponentially increasing her physical capabilities to the point of Absolute Condition. *Death Tally- Supernatural Swordsmanship- Her sword is imbued with the power to injure and kill anything. She is also skilled enough to take on thirty armed assassins with a broken sword that's basically just a little bit of blade and the rest of the "sword" is a hilt. Weaknesses She is weak against Magic Attacks Red suns weaken her She most eat at least a half of ton worth of food a day *No calories to burn equals no powers to fight Knocking her unconscious renders her Combat Empowerment and Pay Back Time useless Each time that she uses regeneration she is drained of spiritual energy. Trivia Category:Blog posts